sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Gets Nosy/Transcript
(opens up on Nice and Friendly Corners) Dirty Dan: Oh, hiya Sheriff! Peck: Well, Sheriff. (yawns) No sign of trouble in town today. Just a pretty sky, pretty clouds. Oh, and that pretty dust storm yonder! (gasps) Dust storm? (camera zooms out onto the dust storm) Head for cover! Callie: (laughs) Aw, Peck, that's no dust storm. It's just Cody with the mail! Cody: (running) Hi folks. Bye folks. Gotta run, mail to deliver. See ya later! Toby: WHHHO-O-O-O-OAHHHHHHHH!!! (falls down; grunts) That sure is one fast mail bird. Peck: (Cody gives him his camera) Whoo-doggie! (opens the box) It's the camera I ordered! (to Callie and Toby) Let me take your picture. Say cheese! (Callie and Toby exclaim) Callie: Sweet sassafras, that's bright. Toby: (blinded from the camera flash) Where'd everybody go? (trips over pillows) Peck, is that you? Peck: Waddya' think, Sheriff Callie? Callie: (laughs) I look like I just sat on a horned toad! Maybe, we should take another one. Priscilla: Is that a camera? Oh. You simply must take my picture! Tio: Ooh, a new-fangled photo machine. Will you take a picture of me? All: (repeatedly) Take mine! Peck: Now, hold on one corn poppin' moment. I don't have enough film to take a photo of everybody. All: Aww! Callie: Don't fret, folks. I know what we can do. Let's take one picture of all of us together! All: (exclaiming in agreement) Peck: That there's a great idea! It'll be the first ever Nice and Friendly Corners official town picture! (gasps) Which means it has to be the best picture anyone in these parts has ever seen! We all need to look picture perfect! Toby: Yeah! Callie: Right. So let's all get gussied up and meet back in front of Town Hall at high noon! All: (cheering) Peck: And remember, folks! We all gotta look picture perfect! (Song: Picture Perfect) Peck: It's gonna be picture perfect This picture's gonna look just right We'll see the smile on each face Every hair right in place I'll find the perfect angle and the perfect light Oh, yes, it's gonna be picture perfect When everyone gathers 'round To take a perfect picture Of our picture perfect town Callie: We're gonna look our best in our fancy clothes We're having fun practicing every pose Priscilla: I'm tryin' on hats Hope we're not in a rush Bun: Well, I've got a lot of tooth to brush! Ella: Getting ready step by step Are you ready, Farmer Stinky?! Farmer Stinky: Yep. All: We're all puttin' on our fancy suits Shinin' up our spurs And polishin' our boots! Because it's gonna be picture perfect When everyone gathers 'round To take a perfect picture Of our picture perfect town Yee-haw! (song ends) (cut to Toby) Toby: Whoo-ee! Peck's gonna be so proud of me. I look all picture perfect! (a honk sound plays as his nose grows a bump) Huh? Now, what's that there? Oh, well, hello there, Mister Bump-On-The-End-Of-My-Nose. (his nose honks and he laughs) Your fun, Mr. Bump. Mr. Bump, honk honk. Mr. Bump, honk honk. Biddley-Bump, Biddley-Honk, Biddley-Honk, honk honk. (laughs) That was a hoot. But, I gotta look perfect for Peck's picture, so, I need to wash you off now, Mr. Bump. I know you like me, Mr. Bump, but you have to say bye-bye now. (bump doesn't disappear; gasps) Oh no! The bump's not budgin'! (Song: That Bump's Not Budgin') The Prairie Dogs: That bump's not budgin'! Category:T Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1